She Waits
by Be0t
Summary: Ginny waits, she plots for his love. What Happens? HG and H?


She Waits

By Be0t

Summary: ONE-SHOT- She waits, he ignores. She talks, he forgets. The story of one-sided love. H/G H/?? No Slash.

**

* * *

**

She gazes longingly across the marsh behind her home, looking up at the stars trying to decipher the meanings etched across the forbidden pane. Ginny had always believed in the perfect ending, having everything she wanted and who she wanted and she tried to believe that the answers to when, who and what she wanted lay in the stars.

She knew who she wants, and she knows she should have him. He lives somewhere in a distance in front of her. Well if he doesn't want to be with her then she would just have to make him!

**

* * *

**

It was the summer before her 6th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he would be coming tomorrow to her house. "How will I react?" She wonders as she puts on her best clothes to try and attract him, tight jeans and a tight pale pink top. Yes, by the drool coming out of Ron's mouth she defiantly was attracting him at the breakfast table, she just gave him a look to tell him to stop staring but this didn't quite work as she pushed her chest out so that the nipples could just be seen through the fabric. Almost as soon as she did this Ron seemed to lose all concentration with his food drawing the attention of George next to her. A kick from George and a yell of pain from Ron sorted this matter out and the rest of breakfast passed without incident.

**

* * *

**

At one o clock everyone crowded around the fireplace in the living room, as always it was dirty. The reason for the fireplace was because the Boy-Who-Lived would be flooing from Mrs Figg's house at 1, therefore giving him a 1 o clock entrance.

"Mum how long is Harry staying with us?" Ginny casually asked to Molly Weasley her mother.

"Don't know Ginny dear, he should be staying till the end of the summer unless something comes up." Molly replied with a smile towards her youngest child and only daughter.

Almost a minute later a messy raven haired man fell out of the fireplace stumbling and eventually falling on the rug, instantly he was engulfed into a hug by her mother then slapped on the back by her brothers. Seeing her opening she lunged onto him kissed him, unfortunately on the cheek as he managed to dodge, no it was just a reflex wasn't it? She questioned.

"Hey Harry" She spoke in a seductive voice.

"Hello Ginny, nice summer?" To her it sounded as if he said this out of pleasantness but ignoring it she said.

"Yea, been a bit boring with that lug there." Pointing towards Ron. "Though the twins floo'ed by on occasion so that was fun, so anyway how was your summer?" She quickly said the last line as she was losing his attention to Ron calling him over to play chess.

"Umm, it was alright, better than last summer, I gotta go play chess now talk later." He quickly said not looking at her.

Inside she was upset as being pushed aside so easily, also rage building up as he mentioned it being better then last summer.. .It's been just them alone for most if it as Hermione was off with Ron.

Over the next few days Harry seemed to be happy enough, she casually observed him from a distance only getting caught twice. Harry just scowled and looked away.

A few days later Hermione showed up, this kept Harry out of things as Ron and Hermione just ignored him and when engaging him in conversation made him not wanted. Soon he gave up and just spent time in his room. Though Ginny didn't know what he was doing she noticed Hedwig going out a lot, and a unfamiliar handsome black owl coming in.

Deciding to try again to seduce him she walked over to his and Ron's room and pushed it open.

When she pushed it open several things happened, Harry on his camp bed jumped and desperately covered something into the covers. "What are you doing in here? And have you heard of knocking?" He questioned in fury.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't aware anyone was in here." She said sweetly.

"Why did you want to be here if no one else is here?" He questioned with suspect.

"Just looking for Ron's latest Quidditch magazine. Looking for birthday gifts." She lied smoothly, of course she had revised her story.

"Here it is." He said tossing the book towards her. Ginny noticed something though, a picture frame he had tried to hide. "What's that?" She demanded pointing at it.

"What right do you have to know what it is?" He half yelled.

Startled by this she jumped back, getting herself together she walked over to him. Swaying her hips seductively. "Oh why won't you let me see it Harry? I'll give you something you'll want… Me." Grabbing out towards the wanted item as she got to the foot of the camp bed he was sleeping on.

Not missing a beat Harry jumped back towards the orange painted wall with the item. "And why would I want you?" He mocked picking his wand up from the side.

Feeling immensely threatened by this hostile act she spoke calmly "You want me, your mine. You'll see this in the future!" before striding out the door.

**

* * *

**

That night Ginny couldn't sleep well, she hoped the order would arrive soon. It wouldn't look good for it to be opened at the breakfast table.

She saw a dark feathered impressive looking owl drop off a small dirty package.

The impressive owl looked at her in the eyes then in a sudden movement it screeched and took flight.

Ginny Weasley smirked into the night sky as she unravelled the item.

**

* * *

**

As they arrived on platform 9 and 3 quarters Ginny took the item, a black spiral pearl with immense blackness inside and placed it inside Harry's robe pocket as she crashed softly into him, making sure she pressed her breast into him at the same time. Just smiling sweetly at him as he looked at her with venom.

**

* * *

**

Over the coming months she noticed Harry changing, perfect she thought.

This week was the Gryffindor V Ravenclaw Game.

As the team took the field lead by Harry, there captain. Even though he was captain he didn't remove her from the team, especially when it was either her or Hermione to be the last chaser.

The weather was practically gruesome, all the players getting tossed to the ground.

Ron, poor Ron. Was smashed into the ring of the hoop. We didn't know if it was the ring or the floor that broke his neck.

The beaters, they were never found.

The other keeper was thrown into the owlery, no one was severely hurt in this but it left one confused man wondering how he got up there from the Quidditch field.

The Creavleys the Ravenclaw seeker and chasers, all surviving in St Mungos after being propelled through one wall of the Quidditch stadium.

Harry, he was the most fortunate. He got propelled into ME! No one cared about me, only the Defence teacher Tonks and Runes teacher Fleur Delacour.

The rest of the staff just aimed there wands or stared in shock at Harry.

The black pearl, she knew it was gone. The black stained his uniform.

**

* * *

**

The coming months towards Christmas she noticed his mood shift, from when he was helping Hermione with grieving for Ron. Towards Christmas when he seemed happier, he was even happy doing his coursework assignments with the Slytherin called Daphne Greengrass Though there were a few times when he just disappeared, I couldn't trace him at all. He seemed a lot happier with a massive smile across his face when I found him after one of his disappearances. These were commonly the mornings.

**

* * *

**

She would get him! She knew it. As long as he didn't love another he would be hers!

She casually slipped the love potion into his drink, it was a pale blue colour.

As soon as she did this there started to be a loud rumbling. Ginny saw Harry take a quick gulp of it then grab for his wand.

He clutched at his scar in agony soon after – Voldemort was here. A totally unexpected time, towards the end of Harry's 7th year.

Harry jumped up as a killing curse was fired at him.

He muttered something and the range of golden bubbles coated the room doing mass damage, as the dust settled she rushed up to Harry to grab him in a kiss… Someone was already there.

There with her silvery blonde hair, Fleur Delacour was congratulating her man. Not hers Ginny Weasleys but Fleur Delacour's… He loved another.

**

* * *

**

What point is there in living? Ginny pondered as she walked up to the highest tower

Sybill Trelawney's class room, funny how one predicts there death in this classroom yet she was going to her death in the class room.

The last thoughts as she jumped from the window of the incensed room were… He doesn't love me.

* * *

Thanks all for reading, I had great pleasure in jumping Ginny of a high tower… lol

Please review.


End file.
